ShM-41
|country = |period = 1960-1985 |issued = |weight = 360g (ShM-41mu) 1,9kg (full kit)}}The ShM-41 (Russian: Шлем Маска - "Helmet Mask"), also exported to East Germany as the SchM-41-M, was a Soviet mask intended for infantry use. Similar designs were used throughout the Warsaw pact, and the ShM-41 itself was exported to many Soviet countries. Overview The mask is a typical helmet styled rubber soviet mask. With two circular eyepieces that can fit antifog inserts but also has a Tissot tubes system. The valves' housing is made out of metal which is painted dark tan and has a 40mm GOST thread. The mask was made in 5 sizes. ShM-41 It differs from the ShM-1 mainly on the stronger valve housing, because now it is crimped on not just glued. It has an integrated Tissot tube system now. ShM-41m Differs from the previous modell on the valve housing which has now double exhale to make better seal. ShM-41mu The valve housing on the previous modell was prone to get damaged so it got a stronger one made of thicker metal reinforced with geometric shapes. SchM-41-M Also known as SchM 41 M, BSS-MO-4u and MO-4-U. East German variant. Germany didn't produced masks so the masks were bought from the Soviet Union. It can be all the 3 previous variant. ÜschM-41-M Übungsschutzmaske, training variant. History The origin of the Soviet ShM-41 dates back to World war II, where the ShM-1 gas mask was a standard Red Army issue mask. The 'Hood Style' however dates back to World War I, pioneered as the Zelinsky Kummant gas mask. It is the most popular gas mask model in the Soviet military using the hood layout. The mask evolved and its construction held different markings. Several licensed copies of the mask were used in Warsaw Pact countries during the Cold War, including the Polish OM-14, MUA (with voice emitter), the Bulgarian BSS-MO-4U, Hungarian 60M (Hungary also imported ShM-41 masks in small numbers as SM-41), Czechoslovak M52 and M60 and Romanian Md55 and S-13/S-24. China copied the mask but with plascit walve house under the Type 66 designation. The Chinese TF-1 is also based of the ShM-41m. Filter Filters would be hose connected EO-12/EO-14/EO-16 (changed through time). Kit RSh-4 Main article: RSh-4 In the Soviet Union the kit completed with an ShM-41/ShM-41m/ShM-41mu facepieces. The Type A bag that contains the three main components, hose, filter and facepieceand and a little pocket inside for anti-fogging lenses and side pocket for IPP-8 decontamination kit. The RSh-4 kit is also compatible with the ShMS facepiece and the MM-1, all masks produced in the 50s and 60s. RSch-4 In East Germany first it was issued with a simple Tragetasche 1 bag (similar to the Soviet Type A bag) in "Blumentarnmuster" camoflage patten alongside with SchMS, MM-1 and PRWU. Then a simpler bag without camoflage and a waterproof ruberized bag was issued (all called Tragetasche 1), to scouts the Tragetasche 1T bag in "Strichtarn" pattern was issued. PRV Rocket refueling kit, compatible with the ShM-41m and ShM-41mu facepieces but the most common was the ShM-41mu because the the negative bump on the valve housing makes easier to fix the hose cover. The kit contained: * ShM-41m or ShM-41mu facepiece * hose and hose cover * EO-20P rocket fuel pre-filter * EO-65K filter * bag Gallery Gasmasksprod001-65.jpg|Factory display of the kit. 13432346 627455640754776 4821219567032951250 n.jpg|Left:ShM-41 EO-12 RSh-4 bag. Middle:ShM-41m EO-12 RSh-4 bag. Right: ShM-41mu EO-16 RSh-4 bag Thumb-SCHM41 1 001-1-.jpg|The Type A bag Thumb-SCHM41 1 007-1-.jpg|The inside of the mask itself. 13450781 634636713370002 5264760716488120840 n.jpg|PAF filter it was attached to EO-16 filters for extra particle filtration. original.jpeg|PRV kit with ShM-41m mask. References * Légoltalmi radiológiai-biológiai-vegyvédelmi alapismeretek (book-1965) * http://www.atemschutzddr.de/025ea998a80cdaf01/025ea998a80d97204/025ea998a80d9c50d/index.html * https://protivogazmuzey.mirtesen.ru/photos/20096715573 * http://www.gasmaska.cz/ Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Helmet Style Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Soviet Union Category:East Germany Category:Hungary Category:Vietnam Category:Albania